Yōkai des Shikon no Tama
Der Yōkai des Shikon no Tama (四魂の玉を生み出した合体妖怪; "Shikon no Tama o umidashita gattai Yōkai") war ein unglaublich mächtiger Drachenyōkai, der im Shikon no Tama lebte, und aus seinem Geist wurde das Böse namens Magatsuhi geboren. Im Epilog, nach Narakus Tod, wurde er innerhalb des Juwels zum ultimativen Feind von Inu Yasha, da er den Hauptgegner die ganze Zeit über vom Inneren des Juwels aus manipuliert hatte, um sein Fortbestehen zu sichern. Geschichte Ursprünge Er war der unbenannte und monströse Drachenyōkai, der mit der antiken Priesterin Midoriko Hunderte von Jahren vor den Ereignissen der Serie kämpfte und starb; während der Heian-Zeit in Japan, als die Shogune als De-facto-Herrscher über den größten Teil Japans herrschten. Im Manga wurde er erschaffen, als viele schwächere Yōkai einen sterblichen Mann besetzten, der heimlich Midoriko begehrte, und sich zu einem Yōkai formten, um sie zu töten; ähnlich wie Onigumo Kikyō liebte und so Naraku erschuf. Im Gegensatz zu Naraku wurde der Mensch jedoch kein Hanyō, sondern ein vollwertiger Yōkai, der völlig frei von menschlichen Gefühlen war. Während Onigumos sterblicher Körper vollständig von Yōkai verschlungen wurde und seine böse Seele als Verbinder verwendet wurde, wurde der Mensch, der Midoriko liebte, nur an der Basis des Drachenhalses aufgenommen, wo nur sein Kopf und seine rechte Hand zu sehen waren. Niederlage und Tod thumb|left|Midoriko tötet den Yōkai. Der finale Kampf dauerte sieben Tage und Nächte und schließlich nahm er Midoriko mit seinen Kiefern gefangen. Midoriko, in einem letzten Versuch, ihn zu besiegen, zog seine Seele in ihren Körper, verschmolz sie mit ihrer eigenen Seele und stieß sie dann beide gleichzeitig zusammen mit ihrem Herzen aus. Sowohl der Yōkai als auch Midoriko starben, aber ihre Seelen verbanden sich, um das Shikon no Tama zu bilden. Midoriko und er blieben im Juwel gefangen und setzten ihren Kampf fort. Wie jedoch in der letzten Szene zu sehen ist, kann er im Gegensatz zu seinem großen Feind, der als das Licht des Juwels sich selbst im bösen Teil frei bewegen kann, dasselbe nicht im Guten tun, denn er würde sofort geläutert werden, da er nicht länger von der Dunkelheit beschützt würde. Während der Handlung thumb|left|Die Leiche des Yōkai im Manga. Er wurde zuerst als mumifizierte Leiche in Midorikos Höhle gesehen. Die Seelen der Yōkai, die ihn geformt haben, erschienen aus dem Shikon no Tama, als ein Splitter davon in die Nähe seines versteinerten Körpers kam und versuchten zu entkommen und ihn wieder zu beleben. Kirara verwandelte sich, um gegen sie zu kämpfen, aber er wickelte seinen Schwanz um Kirara und versuchte, sie zu töten, bevor Inu Yasha ihn abwehrte. Er blieb vorerst im Juwel. Im Shikon no Tama Während des letzten Kampfes, nachdem die Geister von Magatsuhi und Naraku durch Sesshōmaru und Kagome für immer aus der materiellen Welt vernichtet worden waren, war er immer noch mit dem Juwel verbunden und sein Geist befand sich im Juwel immer noch im Kampf mit Midoriko. Inu Yasha tauchte versehentlich in das Juwel und begegnete dem riesigen drachenähnlichen Yōkai. Inu Yasha zerstörte ihn sofort mit dem Kaze no Kizu, doch die vielen kleinen Yōkai, die ihn bildeten, setzten sich wieder zusammen, weil er vom Bösen des Juwels beschützt wurde. Die Yōkai informierten Inu Yasha, dass er nicht weiter nach Kagome suchen brauchte, da sie bald sowieso im Juwel sein würde. Sie sagten auch, dass, wenn Kagome einen eigennützigen Wunsch gegenüber dem Shikon no Tama äußern würde, sie Midoriko im ewigen Kampf im Juwel ersetzen würde und Naraku sie (die Yōkai) ersetzen würde. Im Manga hatte der Wunsch von Naraku für immer Midorikos Seele aufgelöst, um den Platz für Kagome vorzubereiten. Endgültiger Tod Inu Yasha weigerte sich, ihm zu glauben, griff die Yōkai, die ihn geformt hatten, weiter an, um Kagome in der Meidō außerhalb des Juwels zu erreichen und sie zu retten. Nach Midorikos endgültigem Tod im Manga, wurde Inu Yasha, nachdem das Licht erlöschte, ihr wahrer Nachfolger im Kampf gegen den Yōkai. Im Manga wurde er für immer von Inu Yasha zerstört, als er mit Meidō Zangetsuha den Lichtpunkt in der Dunkelheit des Shikon no Tama schnitt, was der Schlüssel zur Zerstörung des Bösen des Juwels war. Tatsächlich vernichtete die Reinheit des Juwels namens Naohi, mit Inu Yashas Angriff an genau diesem Punkt, für immer die böse korrumpierende Präsenz in ihm, dann schimmerte das Juwel und seine Stimme verstummte endgültig. In der Anime-Version, als Kagome den richtigen Wunsch äußerte, wurden die Yōkai, die ihn formten, in Licht gehüllt und geläutert. Persönlichkeit Wie seine Schöpfung, Magatsuhi, betrachtet er jedes andere Lebewesen, ob lebend oder nicht, als minderwertig. Physische Beschreibung Er ist eine Verschmelzung vieler kleiner Yōkai, die eine orientalische Art von Drache bilden. Stärken & Fähigkeiten *'Unsterblichkeit': Da er der Yōkaigeist ist, der im Shikon no Tama lebt, ist er praktisch immun gegen alle Arten von physischem Schaden. Dies war auf das Böse des Juwels zurückzuführen, und so wurde sein Geist im Manga erst endgültig zerstört, als Inu Yasha mit Meidō Zangetsuha den Lichtpunkt in der Dunkelheit innerhalb des Juwels schnitt, was der Schlüssel zur Zerstörung des Bösen des Juwels war. Stattdessen wurde er in der Anime-Version für immer zerstört, als Kagome sich wünschte, dass das Juwel für immer verschwinden würde, was alle in ihm gefangenen Geister befreite. *'Schnelle Regeneration': Geschützt durch das Böse des Juwels, ist er in der Lage, sich innerhalb weniger Sekunden zu regenerieren, oder zu den Yōkai zu werden, die ihn einst formten; was demonstriert wurde, als Inu Yasha ihn im letzten Kampf mit dem Kaze no Kizu angriff, um Kagome zu retten. Wenn man jedoch bedenkt, dass ein Angriff von Tessaiga fähig war, ihn beim ersten Schlag zu zerstören, hätte er in der materiellen Welt keine Chance gehabt, gegen Inu Yasha zu gewinnen. Beziehungen Feinde Midoriko Diese Miko verband im Kampf gegen den Yōkai des Shikon no Tama ihre Seele mit der seinen und stieß das Resultat zusammen mit ihrem Herzen aus ihrer Brust aus. Dabei entstand das Shikon no Tama, in dem die Geister von Midoriko und dem Yōkai einen schier endlosen Kampf fortführten. Inu Yasha Im Epilog, nach Narakus Tod, wurde Inu Yasha sein endgültiger Feind innerhalb des Juwels. Im Manga zerstörte er seinen Geist für immer. Kagome Higurashi Kagome war (zusammen mit Naraku) vom Juwel dazu bestimmt worden, den Kampf Midorikos gegen den Yōkai, welcher über diese Absicht des Juwels bescheid wusste, fortzuführen. Dazu hätte sie innerhalb der Meidō nur einen eigennützigen Wunsch gegenüber dem Juwel äußern müssen. Dabei wären Midoriko und der Yōkai durch Kagome und Naraku ersetzt worden. Im Anime wird die Seele des Yōkai für immer geläutert, als Kagome stattdessen den Wunsch äußert, das das Juwel für immer verschwindet. Verbündete Midorikos Verehrer Seine Gefühle für Midoriko, die vermutlich unerwidert blieben, führten dazu, dass die Yōkai, die den Tod der Miko wünschten, sich mit ihm verbanden, um den Yōkai des Shikon no Tama zu bilden. Naraku Aus dem Juwel heraus manipulierte er Narakus Handlungen, um sein Fortbestehen sicherzustellen. Naraku selbst wusste von diesem unfreiwilligen "Bündnis" jedoch selbstverständlich nichts. Kreation Magatsuhi Magatsuhi ist das Böse im Juwel, das aus seinem Geist geboren wurde. Trivia *Der Yōkai lebte wahrscheinlich zwischen 1203 und 1333, als die Shogune und ihre Shikken-Regenten auf dem Höhepunkt ihrer Macht waren. *Wenn das Juwel der Vier Seelen von einem bösen/gierigen Menschen oder Yōkai gehalten wird, färbt es sich zu einem grellen Schwarzviolett, repräsentiert durch Magatsuhi/das Böse innerhalb des Juwels, was bedeutet, dass der mächtige Yōkai über Midoriko und Naohi/das Gute siegt. *Es wird am Ende der Serie enthüllt, dass der Yōkai des Shikon no Tama der wahre Feind der gesamten Geschichte war. Die Manipulation von Naraku war nichts anderes als ein Instrument, das er geschaffen hatte, um sein Fortbestehen zu sichern. en:Demon of the Shikon no Tama Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Nebencharaktere Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Verstorbene